


Confessioni di un lupo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Sirius Black protagonista.
Series: Zampa nera [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032567





	Confessioni di un lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> HARRY POTTER Draco Malfoy/Sirius Black Harry non deve sapere  
> Molto dub-Con; What-if.  
> Ammetto che mi ha ispirato anche il prompt: HARRY POTTER Draco Malfoy /Sirius Black A Sirius sono sempre piaciute le cose belle.

Persi nell’eco

La stanzetta circolare era nascosta da delle pesanti tende di broccato azzurro con vistose decorazioni in oro, la medesima stoffa foderava i divanetti, disposti a semicerchio, su cui erano accomodati.

L’ambiente era in ciliegio scuro, il tutto era rischiarato dalla luce della lampada ad olio appesa sopra di loro, che si rifletteva sulle alte vetrate colorate, da cui non filtrava nulla a causa della giornata uggiosa.

Nelle vetrate c’erano gli araldi delle quattro case e sul soffitto a punta s’intravedeva il simbolo di Hogwarts.

Due figure erano nascoste dietro le tende, si muovevano piano e la più giovane era china su se stessa.

«Harry…» esalò Draco, mentre l’altro iniziava a spogliarlo. Chiuse gli occhi, muovendoli sotto le palpebre. "Non avrei mai pensato che sarei stato disposto a tanto per ottenere la fiducia di un professore, ma mi serve. Devo riuscire a trovare un modo per impedire al professor Piton di fare il patto infrangibile che allo stesso tempo protegga la mia famiglia. Non ho nessuna intenzione" pensò, concludendo: «… Non deve sapere».

Sirius era intento a denudarsi, gli afferrò il mento e gli fece alzare la testa, assaggiò le labbra di Malfoy e gli disse: «Non glielo avrei detto, ci tengo all’affetto del mio figlioccio». Lo baciò con più foga, pensando: "Lui assomiglia così tanto a Narcissa. Solo apparentemente è identico a Lucius, ma se vai a scavare è qualcosa di puro. Sembra un figlio della neve". «Non voglio rovinare il nostro rapporto», aggiunse.

Draco piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondo platino. "Non conosco altri modi per convincerlo. Sono stato fortunato, avrei anche potuto non piacergli" pensò.

Black gli aprì le gambe e infilò la mano sotto la tunica, gli sbottonò i pantaloni e glieli scese, accarezzandogli l’interno coscia con la mano bollente. "Ho sempre apprezzato le cose belle" disse a se stesso.

Draco guardava le ragnatele d’acqua prodotte dalle gocce di pioggia che scivolavano lungo le vetrate.

"Credo che questa sia la più bella che mi sia mai capitata da così tanti anni.

Forse ad avermi attratto è quella tristezza che leggo nei suoi occhi. Si posa come la polvere, ma invece di oscurare la meraviglia, la rende ancora più preziosa. Era la stessa che vedevo negli occhi di Remus… No, non devo pensare a quel traditore! Devo smettere di permette al mio cuore di sanguinare. Sta bene ad Azkaban, è colpa sua se James è morto" pensò Sirius. Affondo ancora una volta le sue labbra in quelle del ragazzino che socchiuse le proprie, lasciandosi andare ad un basso gemito.

I loro corpi ignudi vibravano per la frenesia e il freddo.

Sirius lo preparò con gesti lenti, sentendolo rabbrividire, Draco scivolò più in basso, lasciando che l’altro lo facesse stendere sui divanetti, permettendogli di accarezzarlo e di stringerlo in modo possessivo ripetutamente.

"La mia famiglia mi ha insegnato solo il male e ho visto gli orrori del mondo così tante volte che cercare la bellezza è la mia unica cura al veleno dell’esistenza" si giustificò Black.

Draco serrò i pugni, lasciando che l’altro entrasse dentro di lui. "In questo momento in cui lo sto tradendo, mi rendo conto di quanto io ami Harry" ammise a se stesso. Dimenò il bacino, lasciandosi andare a dei lunghi ansiti, sentendo l’altro fare dei versi di piacere simili ai latrati di un cane. Le spinte di Sirius erano lente e studiate.

Malfoy lasciò ricadere una mano sul pavimento di marmo marrone, fremendo man mano che l’eccitazione saliva.

«Così bello…» ripeteva l’altro con una cantilena e Malfoy venne, ignorando la lacrima che scivolò lungo il suo viso, reso rosato dall’eccitazione.

Fuori dalle finestre la pioggia si era trasformata in neve. Cadeva, creando un manto al di fuori della scuola, che appesantiva i rami degli alberi della foresta proibita e del massiccio platano picchiatore.

Nel momento in cui venne, Sirius fece un verso simile ad un basso e rauco ululato di dolore.


End file.
